Battle Towers
The Battle Towers mod adds many different dungeon-like towers with spawners on every floor guarding chests containing useful treasure. When the player reaches the top of a tower, a Battle Tower Golem may spawn. You must kill the golem in order to officially defeat the tower and loot the chest at the top. Once the golem is killed, the tower will begin to collapse, destroying 2-4 floors in top of the battle tower. If the player is on a floor below the golem, it will destroy the floors (and chests in that floor) of the tower in its way in order to reach the player. Types There are several types of materials that built battle towers. They are mostly identical. * Cobblestone (Double stone slab floor) * Mossy Cobblestone (Double stone slab floor) * Smooth Stone (Cobblestone floor) * Ice (Clay block floor) * Sandstone * Netherrack (Soul Sand floor) Reversed There are instances of Battle Towers going in reverse order. These towers are built exactly the same, sans windows. Without the window, this is easily identified as the reverse tower, since there is no other point of entry. They are sunk underground and the starting point is at the top of the tower, approximately 20-30 blocks from the ground. At the very bottom, the Golem will spawn and fight you from there. Upon defeat, you will get the tower crumbling message, though it is bugged and simply destroys the ground under the tower as if it were above ground. Ruined Towers The first type of ruined towers spawn with a mix of mossy and regular cobblestone with several holes in the walls (not just the regular windows actual holes) the loot is generally worse compared to regular battle tower. There is no golem guarding these towers The second type of ruined tower spawns and appears to have already been conquered as it has only the bottom two floors left, much like a regular tower after its battle golem has been destroyed. (Unlike regular battle towers, ruined battle towers can have Creeper and Blaze spawners, making them more difficult for less loot.) Netherrack The Netherrack towers are identical to the stone brick towers except that the walls are made of Netherrack, and the floors are made of Soul Sand. This can make skeletons extremely hard to fight with melee weapons. Ice They spawn mostly in Tundra biomes. *Appear to be identical to standard towers, but with Ice walls and Clay Block flooring and no torches as that would melt the ice. *This battle tower is hard since the ice can melt when broken/ receiving 12+ light level (non-sunlight), especially with Fireball-ability Infernal Battletower golem. Loot A battletower can have a lot of loot, currently known loot: *Any type of Tools and Armors *Any type of Scythe and Glaive *Enchanted Books *Rift Blade *Any Shield or Gilded Shield *Bottle o' Enchanting *Lumber Axe (Bug item) *Any type of Sword and Giant Swords *Diamonds, Emeralds, Iron and Gold Ingots *Any consumable and Plants *Magic Essence *Pieces from the hexxical armor sets . *Any Vanilla Mob's loot. *Anvil *Any kind of Grenade. *Any item from OffLawn! Mod *Any Vanilla basic block (Cobblestones, sands, etc) *Backpacks *Chocobo spawn egg (yellow) Trivia *In Superflat, battle towers can spawn more frequently, but they also can be very close each together. *If 2 Battle tower golems are met, they fight each other, but it is a bit bugged because one isn't losing any HP and the second one is healing. *A Battle tower may spawn at where your house was, deleting all your loot and hard work if you return from a dimension, this is caused by chunks error because of teleporting from one to other dimension. *On Smooth Stone Battle tower, Ores do generate, replacing some part of the walls with vein of ores, usually Redstone or Coal Ores. * Battle Towers can spawn in The End, and Battletower Golem can be angered by Ender Dragon if he strikes him. Category:Mods Category:Dungeons Category:Battletowers